Fan assemblies can be used to provide cooling airflow or other ventilation for electrical enclosures and other installations. In some cases, it may be useful to equip a fan assembly with filter media, in order to prevent dust, liquid, or other materials from passing through the fan assembly to a protected area (e.g., the interior of an electrical enclosure).